Anchovies
by FreyReh
Summary: Michelangelo's sudden obsession with pizza has him wanting to explore all possibilities of flavor… Until, that is, one dreaded box makes its way to the lair…


Note: Combining the 1990 movieverse Mikey's idea about toppings with 2012 Mikey…

Note #2: Also, know to all my readers and reviewers on the East Coast affected by Sandy, I'm thinking of you. Tragedies are coming more often in the states as well as around the world and we need to stay strong and be there for one another. :)

Note #3: For those who have been under a rock and know nothing of Dawn of the Ninja... GOOGLE IT, lol, they've just finished up chapter 2 in their fan made comic and its GREAT!

Title: Anchovies

Summary: Michelangelo's sudden obsession with pizza has him wanting to explore all possibilities of flavor… Until, that is, one dreaded box makes its way to the lair…

Series: 2012 Nick Series  
Characters: Mikey, Raph, Splinter  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Humor

Dis: I don't own TMNT (((wah)))

.

.

.

Michelangelo snapped in time with the tunes blaring out of his headset while turning the pages to his newest comic he managed to snag. Foot tapping while he turned the page his eager blue eyes took in the glossy pictures of the heroine just as April came waltzing in holding a pizza with a disgusted look on her face.

"Pizza!" he shouted, tossing his comic to the side and letting his headphones clatter to the floor before he flipped backwards off his beanbag chair to land softly on his feet. "Thanks, April!"

"No problem," she said, wrinkling her nose as she handed him the box. "I'm not sure if you'll like that one."

Michelangelo shrugged before walking away, humming softly while placing the box on the table. Ever since that first precious bite, pizza has been his obsession. A variety of flavors have assaulted his mouth from pineapple and Canadian bacon to peppers and mushrooms, and his favorite by far: pepperoni. This pizza he'd saved for last because he HAD been wary, but a true pizza lover had to explore all outlets before instantly denying their mouth a slice of pie!

Opening the box he looked down and frowned. The smell was…. Ok, but instead of being chopped up the ingredients looked as if they were placed in a ceremonial way, like they were being sacrificed to his mouth or something.

Weird.

Tentatively he took a slice, opened his mouth, and almost reluctantly took a large bite. He chewed, he pondered, and then his eyes bugged out as he spit out what he'd been chewing right on top of the pizza that was still fresh.

"Oh it's awful, it's awful!" he said, sticking out his tongue and batting away any small figments of anchovy from his tongue. "Gahhhhh!"

"What are you cryin' about in here?" asked Raphael, a lazy smirk on his face while his bright green eyes looked at his brother in amusement.

"The pizza! It's a monstrosity!"

Frowning, Raphael looked down at the freshly delivered pizza and frowned. "Is that… Fish?"

"Anchovies! The work of something EVIL," screeched Mikey as he finally had the smarts to down a large gulp of soda.

"Yeah right, the last time you said something tasted bad you were lyin'," said Raphael, reaching for a slice.

"No, Raph, really," said Mikey, waving his arms in slight panic.

"Save it," said Raph, holding up his free hand before taking a large bite. Slowly his face fell and turned a little greener than usual as he dropped the slice he'd taken a bite out of back into the box.

"Seeeeeee?" said Mikey, his blue eyes filled with mirth. "It's _awful_."

"Ugh…" Raphael, not wanting to be a wuss, swallowed the whole bite before holding his stomach. "That's BAD! Humans eat that?!"

"Not all humans," chimed in April from her spot on their sofa, face practically pressed to her computer screen. "I told Mikey they were gross."

"Shoulda listened to you April," said Mikey as Leonardo came into the room, towel wrapped around his neck after a long work out. Slowly, Mikey and Raph's eyes connected, each with a look of deviousness in them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah," said Raphael, clearing away the discarded chunks of pizza and tossing them at Mikey, who ducked but frowned all the more, before grabbing the box and heading toward his brother. "Hey, Leo! Want some pizza?"

"It's super good," added Mikey all while April sat on the sofa, shaking her head.

"Boys…"

.

.

.

**END**!

Reviews loved and cherished :)

Also check out my new story: One-Two

cowabungacorner . proboards . com


End file.
